In response to a growing demand, there is a trend in the funeral industry to provide increasingly customized caskets. Although somewhat limited by the functionality of the casket design, the aesthetic appearance of a casket may be effected significantly by the choice of materials, lid and wall contour, escutcheon plate selection, interior lid artwork and the like. The appearance of the casket goes beyond its mere aesthetic value to become the basis for the final memories the funeral party may have of the departed. Further, since funerals are typically costly events that occur during times of financial upheaval, customization of the casket should be done as efficiently as possible.
On a more personal level, for the pallbearer, carrying the casket is the final service to be performed on behalf of the departed. Known casket designs include either fixed or pivoting side handrails that are gripped by the pallbearers when the casket is carried. These handrails extend along the length of either side of the casket and contribute additional weight to the casket. Since pallbearing is often a very emotional task, it is desirable to make the burden of carrying the casket as easy as possible, both physically and emotionally.
Moreover, the final disposition of most caskets is either burial or cremation. When a casket is cremated, most of the metal pieces, such as the decorative trim and handrails, are first removed so as to avoid searing bone fragments and the like to the heated metal. It is customary for the casket, once scaled, to remain closed; thus, removal of the hand rails and other metal pieces is usually accomplished through the use of a saw or torch, effectively destroying the removed metal pieces. Likewise, when a casket is buried, the decorative metal trim and handrails are buried along with it and are thus effectively lost or destroyed. In either case, the aesthetic and sentimental value of the casket is forever lost.
There thus remains a need for efficient and cost-effective casket customization. Additionally, there remains a need for reducing the mass of metallic trim remaining on the casket, both for carrying by the pallbearers and for final disposition. Further, there remains a need to reduce the emotional strain on the pallbearers. The present invention addresses such needs.
The present invention relates to a casket-lifting assembly removably attachable to a casket sidewall and externally removable at a gravesite without requiring the opening of the casket. The casket-lifting assembly includes an aperture formed through the casket sidewall, an elongated member having a threaded end, and a threaded connector rotatably matable to the threaded end and positioned adjacent the aperture. When the threaded end is passed through the aperture the threaded connector rotatably engages the threaded end to couple the elongated member to the casket. Once coupled to the casket, the elongated member may be rotatably decoupled from the casket without opening the casket.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved casket-lifting assembly. Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.